


birds fly in different directions, you, i hope to see you again

by no_mourners_no_funerals



Series: no mourners no funerals [2]
Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Crooked Kingdom Spoilers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Kanej - Freeform, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, directly after that scene in the harbour, imagine dragons - inspired title, kaz meets inej's parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 12:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18828493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_mourners_no_funerals/pseuds/no_mourners_no_funerals
Summary: Directly after that scene in the harbour at the end of Crooked Kingdom. Kaz meets Inej's parents. Some Suli proverbs, some PTSD, but mostly just the scene that I always wanted to read and couldn't find.(PS if there IS a fic when he meets them then please give me the name in the comments, I desperately need it (: )Title inspired by "birds" by Imagine Dragons





	birds fly in different directions, you, i hope to see you again

**Author's Note:**

> hola mis amigos! how u doin' and do you like this fic?

_"Come with me," she said. "Come meet them."_

_Kaz nodded as if steeling himself, flexed his fingers once more._

_"Wait," he said. The burn of his voice was rougher than_ _usual. "Is my tie straight?"_

_Inej laughed, her hood falling back from her hair._

_"That's the laugh," he murmured, but she was already setting off down the quay, her feet barely touching the ground._

_"Mama!" she called out. "Papa!"_

_Inej saw them turn, saw her mother grip her father's arm. They were running toward her._

Kaz followed in her tracks. He watched the tears, the kisses and the hugs, while slowly limping to the little group. He stopped a few feet from them, giving them space. Earlier he couldn't help feeling a bit unsure if it was a good idea, if Inej wanted to meet them like this after years. It also felt like loosing her for good. " _I'm not ready to give up on this city, Kaz. I think it's worth saving_ ," she said. He heard the unspoken " _I think you're worth saving"_ and when he looked at her happiness now, he had no regrets.

Inej's parents started to bullet her with questions in Suli. He noticed the almost unnoticeable flinch of her body. Over the years he learned to look out for clues in body language and while Inej was almost unreadable, he sometimes saw the little flinch when someone spoke too loudly or touched her all of the sudden. He stepped in to stop the cannonade of questions he didn't even understand.

"Wouldn't you care to introduce us properly, Inej?" he asked, leaning on his cane. 

The girl shot him a quick thankful glance. She looked a bit overwhelmed. With a clear of the throat, she wiped the tear stains away. 

"Mum, Dad, this is Kaz Brekker. He basically saved my life and found you for me." She hesitated a bit at the end as if she wanted to add something more, but decided better of it. "Kaz, you already know them of course."

Kaz smiled politely.

"Mrs. Ghafa, Mr. Ghafa, pleasure to meet you."

Mrs. Ghafa, upon hearing that the young man helped her daughter when they couldn't, dashed to hug him. Inej noticed how Kaz's pupils dilated and he staggered backwards. She reacted immediately. She slipped between them and stopped her mother before she could get to the man. Not wearing his gloves today with her was one thing and a huge improvement, but being _hugged_ by her mother... she didn't want to know what could happen. Last time, in the prisoners' wagon, he passed out. Her mother looked at her with confusion. Inej shook her head.

" **Don't, please,** " she said in Suli. " **He... can't be touched**."

Both of her parents frowned, but her mother let go. Inej heard Kaz's louder than normal breathing, she sensed him leaning heavier on his cane. She stepped away and looked at him with worry. She noticed that he somehow managed to slip on his black gloves.  _Oh mum_ , she thought.

" **What happened to him?** " her father asked, quick-thinking as usual. Inej just shook his head and when she felt Kaz calm down, she turned to him.

"You alright? Sorry for my mum," she apologised quietly.

Kaz straightened himself.

"I'm fine, thanks." He said with his rough burr. She cast him a worried glance, but he was already extending his gloved hand to her dad. 

"As I said, it's a pleasure to meet you."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> feelings? anoshe


End file.
